To Change a Life
by SEAL98
Summary: Beck and Tori are complete opposites. However, they find each other. But with Beck being in the street gang Bloods, and Tori being the good girl, will they find a way to love each other? Or will Beck's gang life destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Revising the story! Still be very similar to what it was before, just gonna have more backstory, little bit different plot! Thanks!)**_

Becks POV:

I slowly walked down the dark depressing hallways of the Westside Los Angeles Penitentiary for one last time. The inmates were all screaming as usual, the guards yelling right back at them, the roar, was, in general, defining. But I could barely hear it. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour, the noise so loud in my ears that I could barely think. But, despite all this, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Was this a dream? I had dreamed leaving this hellhole since being incarcerated in here at fifteen years old, a young gang kid among hardened adults. I grew up quick. I would have been dead if I hadn't. The dream always went like this, with me walking down the halls, slow motion, hearing my friends call out to me. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and especially Tori. They all reached for me and smiled. And every time, right as I saw Tori, right as I reached out to touch her beautiful skin, I was woken up by a loud slam that signaled another fight on our cell block and the beginning to another day.

I had changed a lot since I had gone in. I had gone in a well cut teenager. I had a nice, smooth, handsome face. I had dressed with style that made people believe that I was from somewhere other than Compton. I had them all fooled. But coming out of prison, I was different. My hair was longer, and I swept the front of it to the left so that I could see. Instead of the two tattoos that I had when I went in, the names of my parents with a cross on my left shoulder, the blood's gang symbol on my right shoulder, I came out with sleeves all up and down my arm, as well as tattoos all up and down my chest. Every single one represented one of my struggles since I had gone in. My smooth face was now covered with a moustache and goatee. And I had gone from a well cut, six foot tall young man to a extremely muscular six foot two young man who had been to hell and back, and left a part of him back there. Part of me, I knew, would always be left back in jail. My youth. My innocence. My naiveté. I had been forced to grow up into a man, and at just seventeen, I was more mature than most people would be in a lifetime. And that wasn't a good thing. If I could take back the shooting, that night in general, I would. But I knew I never could. And that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be the same.

As I walked outside, the sunlight hit my face and forced me to shield my eyes. And when that happened, I swear, I saw an angel. And she looked exactly like Tori.

_"Tori! Oh my god, she has no idea where I've been!"_

When I had gotten arrested that night, I had asked my man Dua one thing. Don't tell anyone what had happened to me. Ever. Don't let them find out about my arrest, the shooting, any of it. Keep it a secret. And Dua had complied. Every time he visited me in prison, he gave me a report on how things were working out. And every time, I had asked him. And every time, he had told me the same thing. No one knew. Truthfully, I felt kind of guilty. I hadn't told my bestfriends in the world anything about where I was going. I had just left, to them. They thought I had just flew the coupe I guess. Apparently, they were all still taking it pretty hard. The whole school had. Star eighth grade and then freshman quarterback who had led his team to two straight state championships just disappears into thin air. But my friends had even taken it harder. Tori was still keeping a calendar of the days since she had last saw me. All my friends were still trying to find ways to deal with the pain.

I walked out to the gate. I heard a loud buzzer sound, and the gate slid open. My buddy Dua was leaning against the door of his bright red camaro, smiling. And for the first time in a long time, I cracked a smile, ran up to him, gave him a bro shake, and hugged him for a long time, tears streaming out of my eyes. At last, the day was finally here.

I was finally free.

Tori's POV:

I marked off another day on the calendar, and sighed. Yet another day without Beck. It had been over a year and a half since I had last even talked to him. And I missed him so freaking much. And there was nothing in my life that could replace him. Nothing even came close. I wondered, for the billionth time, where was he? Where had he gone? Why had he left? Did he miss us? Did he miss me?

I sighed, and shut my locker door as I prepared to go to class. My friends and I all slowly walked to class, still feeling th egap in out life that had been left by becks disappearance a year and a half ago. Where on earth was my Beck?

Becks POV:

We pulled up to Hollywood Arts Academy, home of the Eagles. I sighed, still not believing that the day I got out of prison they were gonna make me go to school.

"well, this sucks."

"look beck, this is the deal. You gotta get back in school cuz. This means college. And it means football. And I'm gonna get you outta Compton, whatever it takes. So right now that means forcing you to go back to school in the middle of may right before you get out for summer break. Get used to it cuz."

And with that, he tossed me the keys, and walked out o the car, gave me one last handshake and hug, and told me something.

"remember Beck, you're better than all these other bangers. You got a future outside of here. I'm just tryna help you realize it."

And then, he smiled, and turned around and walked away to find a ride. I sighed, and headed inside just as the bell rang. It was to late for school to be starting. I checked my watch.

_"nine in the morning? They must be heading to second period."_

I walked into the school. It felt like the hallway dream again. Everything was in slow motion. My heart was thudding. But this time, I was in a hallway filled with students. and they were all staring and pointing. They all recognized me, but didn't know who I was. They were trying to figure me out.

I continued walking through the hallway, and finally reached the hallway with my locker on it. I walked towards it, just as a group of students turned around. And that's when my heart stopped. My friends. Tori. Tori holding hands with...

_"RYDER?!"_

Tori dropped her books. Andre dropped his phone. Cat, her boyfriend Matt, Robbie, and Jade all just stared. I simply stood there, in shock. Then I jolted myself into action.

_"come on Beck, be serious. You leave without a trace, never call her for a year, and you expect her to wait on you?"_

Tori's POV:

I stood there, holding Ryders hand in shock. I couldn't believe this. It was actually happening. He was taller, a lot more ripped, little bit longer hair, a lot more tattoos, and a much darker expression. But, it waas him! Beck was back!

Becks POV:

Tori was the first to do anything. She stepped forward, and caressed my cheek. And that's when I knew I was about to break. And then she spoke.

"Beck?..."

And I didn't reply. I didn't say a word. I simply stepped past her, and walked towards the exit. I couldn't do this. It didn't matter what I had gone through previously. Everything, it wasn't working.

It was just to hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck walked down the hall, striding for the door that led to freedom. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. He had spent so much time planning, thinking about how he would handle himself in this moment. But now, no, it was done. She was with someone else. Tori. His Tori. And he had lost her.  
>As Beck walked down the hall, Tori pulled herself out of Ryder's grasp and took off towards beck, yelling out his name at the top of her lungs. Just as she reached him, she reached out and grabbed his hoodie, which slid off his back, revealing a sight that truly shocked her. It wasn't the extremely muscular body that had replaced the formerly lean body of Beck. It wasn't the many tats that now covered his body. It was the scars. Beck still faced away from her, but lowered his head, turning it a little bit back towards her so he could see her out of the corner of his right eye. That's when she noticed the worst one. His arms and chest, barely covered by a wifebeater, showed scars on his body. But the worst was on his face. Just over his right eye going down the upper side of his face onto his eyebrow and forehead was a long scar (like Anakin Skywalker in star wars episode III). She grabbed his arm and gently turned him around, where she saw the worst of the new Beck. It was the look in his eyes. Anger and pain dominated the eyes of the teen, but it was more than that. Beneath it, undercutting it all, was a deep look of hopelessness. There was nothing that hurt Tori more than to see her Beck to have that look. She knew what it meant. It meant he had given up, that he was just waiting. "Beck, what happened to you? Where have you been?" Tori asked. "does it matter Tori? It's not like the same guy you knew is coming back. I'm not even the same guy anymore." "Beck, just talk to me. Tell me what's going on!" Tori pleaded, close to tears. Beck looked away, glaring at the wall. "Just let it go Tori. There's nothing you can do anymore. Forget about it." "Beck, I wanna help!" Tori pleaded, the tears beginning to come.<br>"YOU WANNA HELP ME?!" Beck abruptly exploded, "WHERE WERE YOU, OR ANY OF YOU, THE NIGHT I NEEDED YOU? NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. AND I GOT ON JUST FINE. SO HEAR ME TORI, AND HEAR ME WELL, I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" Beck glared at her, and felt his heart soften as her tears slid down her face. He hated seeing her cry. But he wouldn't take back what he said. He refused. At this point, all of the old friends had rushed over, alternating between comforting Tori, who has crying her eyes out, and staring up in horror at the monster beck had become. And the he walked over. Ryder sauntered over, showing off a fake looking swagger. "so Beck, how was-" He was cut off by Beck sliding through the crowd and slamming him against the lockers. "Listen here bitch," Beck seethed, "if you mention ANYTHING to anyone, and take my personal guarantee, I will send your ass to judge sooner than your little bitch ass can run and hide behind some other lil 3. Got me?" Beck slammed him against the lockers one more time for good measure, then dropped him on the floor.  
>Tori watched the scene unfold in horror, powerless to help. She saw the Beck she knew be possessed by an unknown, a spirit that held Becks' soul, forcing him into anger. Where had Beck been? What had he done? Because as he turned around and caught her eye, she saw the two sides of Beck clashing for control, and fire in his eyes. He looked at her, and as the anger smoothed off, he looked away, angry and disappointed in himself. He slowly dragged out of the building, his head down. And as he looked back one last time, Tori recognized the tears in his eyes. "Beck, WAIT!" Tori screamed after him as she took off, sliding out of everyone's grip. She ran towards him, and she watched him turn around. "You don't have a place to stay. Don't lie to me. I know you don't. Come with me. Lets go. Right now. Come home with me Beck. You need someone to take care of you right now." Slowly, Beck nodded. "Ok, I'll come. I'll stay out of y'all's hair." Beck slowly followed her out, then came up along side her, as they walked in an uncomfortable silence. They got to Tori's brand new corvette in the parking lot before she spoke. "I know its been nearly two years. BUT, I know that you didn't just see me without giving me one of your hugs. You know they're the best!"<br>Beck smiled, one of the first times in a long time. He pulled her in and held her close. He slowly breathed in her scent, and realized that this was what he had missed most. Not sports or school or friends or even his freedom. He had missed her the most. His Tori.


End file.
